Damian's Tiger
by GhostQueen187
Summary: Kisa's day couldn't get any worse. First her class start ignoring her. Than after she runs away she gets kidnapped by poachers who takes her and plan to sell her and than when she's rescued Robin decides he wants to keep her as a pet. Will Kisa ever get home? Will she ever want to go home?
1. Chapter 1

_"Hey, what's up with her hair?"_

 _"Her hair what about her eyes!"_

 _"There so big like a bug!"_

 _"Is that even natural?"_

 _"She's always sitting alone at lunch..."_

 _"I hear she doesn't even talk!"_

 _"What a freak!"_

Kisa whimpered snuggling in on herself wishing desperately for the rain to wash away the harsh words of her fellow classmates. She had transformed into her tiger form only moments after running away from home. Most likely due to the stress her body was feeling at her current predicament. She knew she shouldn't of ran away from home but the words just didn't stop. Not at home or school. The only time she got a break from it was when Hatsaharu visited. But even then he was still busy with school so couldn't visit as often as she would have liked. It felt like Haru was the only one who talked to her anymore. Not even her mother or her supposed best friend Hiro gave her the time of day. Her mother who she loved more than anyone in the world could barely hold a conversation with her and Hiro flat out ignored her.

 **Screech! Slam!**

Kisa jumped almost slipping out of her hiding space. She froze the sound was obviously someone pulling over and getting out of the car perhaps Hatori had come to collect her? Curious Kisa slowly shimmied out of her little hiding spot and poked her head out. There were two men standing beside a large vehicle shaking there heads at what appeared to be a flat tire. The first man was short and appeared to have large stomach and goate reminding her of a cartoon character. The second man, on the other hand, was a much taller individual with large arms and an almost permanent scowl on his face. "Damn tire," The fatter man grumbled before turning his head to his friend "Yo Reggie you got any spares!" The scary man or 'Reggie' grunted before motioning with his head to the back of the vehicle "it's in with the goods knock yourself out."

The fat man grumbled again before making his way to the back of the vehicle. He pulled out a golden key before sticking it in the lock and opening the back. Kisa's eyes widened when she saw what was in the back. In the back of the vehicle was cage after cage each filled with different animals who looked like they had been beaten and starved. The man reached in slapping away the animals that tried to have a go at him as he grabbed the tire and stepped out. Before his gaze met hers. She scrambled back into her hiding place hoping ,pleading to some almighty force that he had not seen her. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side. The large man grinned sleazily before setting aside the tire and walking towards the bush.

Kisa scrambled out of the bush before ducking away from the fat man hoping to escape but before she could dart away a hand had grabbed her by the scruff of her neck "What have we got here eh~". She yelped before digging her teeth into the man that grabbed her drawing blood. The fat man screamed but refused to let her go. She was about to dig her teeth in deeper when Reggie ripped her away before shoving a mussel on her. "Well aren't you a feisty little thing~" the fat man said clutching his hand before turning his head to Reggie "Have we got any tiger cubs yet Reggie?"

Reggie shook his head with a sadistic grin. The fat man smiled wider "Well would you here that looks like your coming with us!" He said before grabbing her by the scruff of her neck again and dragging her to the back of the vehicle. Kisa scratched and headbutted as much as she could but she was powerless. The man ripped open the cage containing other tigers before roughly throwing her in and slamming the door. Kisa's head ached and she felt dizzy from the fall. The last thing she felt was the other tigers licking her wounds softly before she closed her eyes and darkness covered her vision.

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

Kisa shook her head trying to shake the dizziness away. 'What happened?' she thought before her eyes widened. Quickly without a second thought, she scrambled to her feet and scanned her surroundings. She appeared to be in an old warehouse somewhere. She looked around and couldn't see any of the other animals around. She gently pawed the small cage she had been placed in eyeing it in distaste. She hated being locked up like an animal (even though she technically was one right now but she wasn't really) "Well look who's up~" The fat man from before was back and was staring at her mockingly "have a nice catnap?" Kisa glared at him spitefully not at all pleased with the pun. His lip twitched up before he reached his hand into the cage and stroked her fur roughly.

Kisa went to bite him again but was annoyed to see her mussel was on again. "You know someone paid an awful lot for you and your little animal friends to be here little kitten. Had to smuggle you all the way to Gotham and do you have any idea how much that costs?" Kisa frowned when she heard the word, Gotham. Kisa had heard about Gotham City. There wasn't a single person who hasn't. It was one of the most crime filled cities in the world. Although there were rumors about a strange pair of vigilantes who seemed to put a stop to it on a daily basis. The man droned on and on about his business plans and Kisa just wanted him to shut up. Kisa knew she had no hopes of transforming into her human form. Not with all the stress of being ignored by everyone in your life than being kidnapped by poachers. Not that she wanted to be human. Transforming into a human would probably make this situation worse. That and she would be naked which would make it all the more humiliating.

The fat man looked like he was about to start talking again when a large bang interrupted him. Suddenly another man ran in and whispered frantically into his ear. Kisa could only hear the words 'bat' and 'here' but whatever the man had said it caused the fat man's face to pale before running after the other man. Kisa frowned wondering what could possibly be happening to cause such a strange reaction from what seemed to be such a confident man.

 **BANG!**

Kisa jumped at the loud noises curling up in a ball. The noises were much too loud for her fragile ears. She whimpered as it seemed the noises gradually got louder as they approached her cell. Suddenly the noise stopped. Kisa uncurled from her little ball and listened in. It was faint but she could swear she heard voices."That appears to be all the poachers Batman," a young seemingly bored voice said. "Yes these guys have been operating for a couple of months now illegally collecting animals from around the world and giving them off to the highest bidder," a deeper gruffer voice stated. That must have been Batman. So that made the younger voice Robin. "Batman, I wish to look around a bit more could you please see to it that all the animals have been sent to their proper locations?" Robin said. Kisa didn't hear anything so she assumed he had nodded.

Kisa's heart sped up as she heard the fast approaching footsteps of what she assumed to be Robin (the footsteps were much too light to be Batman or any of her captures) Kisa froze when the door suddenly slammed open. Kisa tilted her head. Robin was small most likely her age or older and had short black spiky hair and a green domino mask that hid his face from view. He was wearing a red, green and black outfit with a yellow and black cape with an R on the front of his costume. The eye lens of his domino mask narrowed when his eyes met hers. Kisa was tempted to scramble away from that glare but she had a feeling his anger wasn't directed at her.

Robin walked into the room with purpose making his way to her cage. He pulled out what appeared to be the key and unlocked the cage. Kisa immediately jumped out of her cage stretching her limbs before trying to frantically claw her mussel off. That was until a pair of arms gently picked her up. She was about to scratch at whoever had dared to pick her up before noticing it was just Robin and relaxing. Slightly. Robin gently removed the mussel for her causing her to accidently pur in joy. Robin's lip twitched up as he stroked her fur gently. Kisa purred again although she hated being treated like an animal she had to admit it felt nice when he did that. Robin chuckled "you certainly are gorgeous aren't you?" He said petting her behind the ear. If she were human she would have blushed. Kisa had been called a lot of things but never gorgeous.

Kisa couldn't help but yelp when Robin ran his finger over the bump she had gotten from when the fat man had thrown her in the cage causing Robin to withdraw his hand and hold her out for him to view her. His eyes narrowed and a scowl replaced his once content look once he noticed the slight bump "what kind of pathetic, lowlife scum would hurt such a beautiful creature?" he snarled before taking a deep breath. "Don't worry little one," he murmured as he gently pulled her to his chest once more "Whoever did this will be facing the justice of the GCPD and locked away for a long time," he sighed gently running his fingers over her fur "but what to do with you?" he hummed before his eyes lit up with an idea "I know you can come live with me at my residence where I can train you to fight crime beside me I believe with your teeth and claws you would make a most adequate partner." Kisa froze slightly at the idea of going home with this strange boy. Robin seeming to notice her distress stroked her fur gently "do not worry if it is space you are worried about you will find my home is more than capable of hosting an animal such as yourself."

Kisa still wasn't sure but then again she was a long way from home and she highly doubted she could find a way home on her own. She looked at Robin who was looking at her hopefully before nodding. He smiled at her gently before stroking her behind her ear getting a pur out of her. She looked over his shoulder and spotted a dark figure lurking in the doorway with a scowl on his face. Batman. Robin followed her gaze and looked at Batman the smile dropping. "Damian," Batman said in a gruff voice "who is that?" Robin (or Damian as Batman had just called him) held her up under the armpits for Batman to get a good look at her "father,' Damian said, "I would like to introduce you to the newest member of the family her name shall be Beauty."


	2. Chapter 2

"No"

"Yes"

"Damian no you are not keeping the tiger,"

"Why not? I let _you_ keep Drake,"

"that's different and you know it,"

Kisa was watching Batman (or Bruce Wayne as she later discovered) and Damian argue back and forth about her for the last five minutes in the bat batmobile with Kisa placed securely on Damian's lap. At first the bickering between the two was somewhat amusing but now it was giving Kisa a headache. "But father I promise I will look after her and besides she isn't the first animal I've taken home," Bruce sighed "Damian this is different she isn't a normal house pet she's a dangerous predator."

Damians eyes narrowed " _I'm_ dangerous, Todd's dangerous our whole family can be classified as dangerous yet you still keep us around and besides" Damian gently stroked her ear causing her to purr "in the odd chance she gets violent I can always feed Drake to her," "Damian!" "I was just joking father," "no you weren't."

Bruce rubbed his face a clear sign that he was physically and mentally exhausted from arguing with Damian. "Fine you can keep her but she is _your_ responsibility," Damian smiled before gently scooping Kisa in his arms and exiting the batmobile "thank you father I won't let you down," Damian called back to his father before looking at me "come on Beauty let me show you where you will be staying," Kisa looked at her soroundings curiously. She seemed to be in some sort of cave. But it wasn't just any cave, it was full of all sort of gizmos and doodads that Kisa had never seen before.

Damian walked over to a dog and cat that were sitting calmly by a giant computer. "Titus, Pennyworth meet Beauty I hope you will all get along," he said before placing me on the ground with them. Titus came over a sniffed Kisa curiously while the cat simply went back to licking itself. Kisa was about to jump back into Damian's arms in order to get away from the overly excited hound when she heard a loud shriek before she was snatched off the floor and pulled into the arms of an overly excited man. "Who is this!?" said the man practically squeezing the life out of her "she is so cute! is she a tiger? Where did you get her!?"

Kisa let out a fearful yelp. "Grayson! unhand Beauty at once!" Damian snapped pulling her out of his arms before stroking her fur reassuringly "don't worry Beauty I will protect you from Grayson," he muttered causing 'Grayson' to pout slightly "oh come on Dami! Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've seen a tiger? The last time I saw one was when I was in the circus!" "Please refrain from calling me that putrid nickname!" he snapped.

"where the hell did that thing come from anyway? Shouldn't I be in Africa or something?" Another male voice said. Kisa snapped her head towards the new voice and found a man wearing a brown leather jacket black cargo pants and a red mask. Damian glared heatedly at the new arrival "tigers aren't from Africa you uneducated buffoon, Tigers are indigenous to Southeast Asia, China, Korea and Russia."

The mans eyes narrowed at Damian in annoyance before he reached out and grabbed Damian by the collar "what did you just call me bat brat?" Kisa's eyes narrowed at the man before she opened her mouth and bit his hand. Hard. The man pulled his hand back dropping Damian in the process before clutching his hand in pain. "It bit me the little feline fucking bit me!" he yelled. "Well you did appear to be threatening Damian," 'Grayson' said trying to calm the fuming man down. "It was just a joke! I wasn't actually gonna hurt the little demon that much but I'm considering it now!"

"Come on Beauty let me show you my room," Damian said stroking her with a devious smirk on his face "although it would be more entertaining to watch Todd try to nurse back his wounded pride."


End file.
